Coordinate guide and positioning systems are well known for the positioning of the workpiece in a wide variety of machine tools. Most of these mechanisms require relatively costly construction and control systems in order to achieve the desired precision location of the workpiece upon the worktable and the controlled movement thereof.
Prior to the development of automatic coordinate guide systems and even in some present machines which are of less costly and less complex character, there have been provided manually movable stops for the workpiece against which the workpiece is moved by the operator. Although such simple positioning mechanisms are sufficient to achieve the desired result, manipulation by hand is relatively difficult and labor intensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel machine tool having a relatively simple and effective guide and positioning mechanism for moving and guiding flat workpieces along X and Y axes.
It is also an object to provide such a machine tool wherein the guidance system is relatively economical and rugged in which the control system is relatively uncomplicated.
Another object is to provide such machine tool in which the workpiece is firmly clamped by simple and effective means to ensure its precise positioning as it is guided in its movement along the X and Y axes.